


make me tell you i'm in love with you

by faithseed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, I love yous, as always, kiss prompts, smut but like really soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Their relationship was complicated in many ways, but the one aspect that they both fully understood and accepted was this. The intimate relationship they had, only when they were completely alone.





	make me tell you i'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> i found a kiss prompt thing and decided to write for my two favorite characters in the whole world. of course this was only supposed to be about kissing but I had already thought of something like this beforehand and just went with it. 
> 
> the prompt was: a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss

Jacob couldn’t keep his hands off her and she wouldn’t dare ask him to stop. The way his hands slid under her shirt, calloused fingers running over scars and across her ribs. Theo moans softly and shifts beneath him, closing her eyes at the feel of his lips kissing her stomach, following his hands that continued up her body. 

Their relationship was complicated in many ways, but the one aspect that they both fully understood and accepted was this. The intimate relationship they had, only when they were completely alone. 

If someone were to see them, they’d think the two were in love. The softness of his hold on her and the tender kiss he gave, the sweet smiles that grace she gentle features and loving touches. Yet, the two would disagree instantly. They weren’t in love as this was more of a- enemies-with-benefits- sort of relationship. 

Lately, however, Theo’s had other ideas. It was hard for her to continue this and keep denying that these moments were anything less than ideal. That she didn’t look forward to being with Jacob and to feel his weight against her. Whether he felt the same didn’t matter to her, but she couldn’t keep lying to herself. Not anymore. 

She’s tugging off her pants and he’s pulling his shirt over his head and there’s a teasing glint in his baby blue eyes that has her heart skipping. His mouth is on hers and she’s tugging him closer until he slips his hand between her thighs. Her hand is on his throat and she’s cursing at him in soft moans. “Dammit, Jacob.” 

“What?” He smiles as he tilts his head and curls his fingers, watching her reaction. “Do you not like this?” He’s teasing her now and that’s what she hates the most. 

Theo reaches down and grabs the belt of his jeans, roughly pulling at the buckle until she’s tearing it from around his waist. She’s desperately trying to remove his pants and he pauses with a questioning look. 

“Please,” She whines, pulling at his wrist. “I just need you.” 

Jacob removes his hand and lets out a rough grunt, removing his pants and then pulling her legs around his waist. When he pushes his cock inside her, she gasps and grabs the back of his neck, pulling him down. He moves against her slowly, hands roaming her body and then he’s wrapping his arms around her.

Theo is moaning his name, over and over sweetly, rolling off her tongue like a prayer. And there’s something different about the way he’s making love to her and how he is taking his time. Maybe it’s always been like this and she just never noticed, but when he kisses her, tongue warm and tasting like the bittersweet whiskey they drank just moments before, she knows now that something has changed.

He pulls away to bite below her ear, a rough moan building in his throat and she can’t stop the next words that leave her. “I love you.” 

Jacob slows his movements and pushes himself up to look down at her, his chest heaving. She doesn’t let go of him, but there’s fear in her heart as she stares back at him and waits for his response. 

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea, yet she meant every word she said. It was strange, but in some way or another she did love him. 

There’s another moment where he takes a breath and then his mouth is on hers and he’s moving against her- stronger- hungry and full of desperation. He’s no longer taking it slow and being gentle with her, and he’s pulling her closer. 

Theo repeats those three words in his ear, only urging him on and receiving a threatening and  _ starving  _ growl. His hands are imprinting on her skin, his teeth leaving marks on her throat as a reminder. 

And she’s never felt so good in her life- at least not that she could recall in the moment. No drug she has ever experience or amount of alcohol she’s ingested could ever compare to the euphoria she’s feeling- being in Jacob Seed’s arms and finally accepting that she loves him.  _ Knowing that he- at least for the moment- loves her too _ .

“Jacob,” She moans, digging her nails into his side. “I-I can’t. Please.” 

He chuckles and brushes his thumb over her lower lip. “What happened to you? Usually I’m the one giving in first.” 

Theo whines softly and Jacob doesn’t hold back anymore. And in a few moments he’s capturing her moans in his mouth and they are holding each other tightly as they come. He rolls off her but pulls her over and onto his chest. He’s holding her face between his hands and kissing her softly. 

She laughs and pushes against his chest, unable to remove herself from him. “You keep this up and I’ll be ready for a round two.” 

Jacob smiles against her lips and tangles his fingers in her hair. “I wouldn’t be against the idea.” He stares at her and she caresses his throat and over his jaw, fingers tracing lines over his skin. “You know you can always change your mind.” He mutters softly.

Her eyes meet his and she’s confused for a moment. Theo frowns and then it hits her what he’s really saying to her. “No, I don’t think I will.” 

Theo doesn’t expect him to say it back- she doesn’t  _ need  _ to hear it. As someone who relies on constant physical intimacy, their current relationship was more than enough. Even if he didn’t feel the same, she believes he does and in all her years of straying far from reality, this was normal. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's been awhile since I've written anything new, and I'm sorry it had to be these two but wow I'm very dedicated. Anyways, this hasn't been edited so sorry if there's grammar issues or anything. I've been having a hard time with writing so just trying anything. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I'm doing my best!


End file.
